In medical imaging, such as in Nuclear Medicine, a radioactive material, such as a radioactive tracer, is introduced into an object or a body to view parts of the object or body. The parts of the body that receive the radioactive material act as a radiation source for emitting radiation. A system for creating an image of the radiation source includes a detector for detecting radiation associated with the radiation source. The detector may be a gamma camera, a positron emission tomography (PET) camera, a solid state detector, or an x-ray detector. The spatial resolution and contrast of the image generated by the system is limited by the intrinsic resolution or point spread function of the detector.